Roommates
by Kitanao
Summary: Jim has just started schooling at Star Fleet Academy. He emailed another student to be his roommate in an apartment complex not far from campus. But he never would have imagined his life would have changed so much due to a Vulcan named Spock moving in with him. Both of their lives are now on a course that neither one would have ever expected it to take.
1. Prologue

Sorry this came after the first chapter. Prologue~ : D

The italicized part is Spock recalling his memories. His meditations. This is a lot longer than the first chapter, but I think it's because of... some... reason. I have no reasons. I hope you enjoy this though. It took me two hours to write. Let me know how you guys like it!

* * *

I moved easily through the school dorms. i had been given my own dorm so that I could relax without the distraction of anyone else within my space. So, knowing this information, I lit a match, holding the flame over a stick of incense. I waited for a few moments, before blowing out the flame, and allowed the smoke to fill my nostrils and in that, gather the smell that I lingered to breathe in. I turned, slowly moving to a set of mats that was laid out in the center of the room. Allowing myself to pull the dark robes over my pale body. I knelt down carefully on the mat, before laying my hands lightly against my thighs. Taking a deep breath, I closed my eyes, allowing my mind to retrace the events that had passed; the events that had changed my reasoning's for wanting to leave Earth.

* * *

__

I had been idly writing my paper in the library. It was an earth custom, after all, for college students to do their work in libraries. How else was I to focus and have the proper books that I needed given that I was only allowed to check out three at a time, and I had a need for over twenty that I would be quoting from that I needed on hand. Therefore, I continued to sit quietly, a mound of books separated into four different stacks surrounding me. The first pile went into the first portion of my paper, which would spread out into roughly five to ten pages. The second stack was additional references I may wish to use for the first two sections of my paper. The third, a stack of books designated for the last part of my essay. And the last stack was books I had already quoted, and had yet to put back on their appropriate shelf and in their proper spot. I reached for the book that was sitting away from all the others, thumbing through it until I found the sticky note marking my spot, before skimming the sentence. Yes, I would use it. I wrote it down quickly, citing it as well, before closing the book and setting it atop the pile of books I had already used; all while never looking away from my paper.

_The sound of people approaching caught my attention, and though I recognized the voice, I refused to acknowledge it. I refused to allow it to distract me from the work that I would be getting done by tonight. The paper wasn't due for several weeks, but I was, as always, ahead of the class. I paused in my pencil scratch, re-reading a few things, before putting a mental note on the side of the paper to add in another sentence. After doing so, I once more continued onward, my eyes flickering over the pages easily. I stopped after a second, before leaning back in my chair, taking in the different books that lingered on the table. I could use a few of them twice, if I calculated right; which , I generally calculated right. I had a ninety eight point seven percent success rate._

_"Spock?"_

_My name drew me from my thoughts. I lifted my eyes upward and toward the sound of the soft voice that had called my name. It was a young woman, who I shared several classes with. She smiled toward me, her eyes seemingly lighting up as she moved forward to stand before my table. I generally didn't socialize, but she seemed to be quite intent on talking with me. She took a few glances at the books, before crossing her arms over her stomach, and arched her eyebrow at me, a frown firmly placed on her features._

_"What are you doing in here?" Uhura asked, staring at me._

_I arched my brow back at her, before standing slowly, thinking it only polite to do so when talking with someone. "I am finishing the report for my quantum physics class. I find it logical to get the work done as soon as it is assigned. I will be done by tonight."_

_She scoffed, her eyes almost narrowing. Uhura was one of the few humans on this planet that I could stand. She understood me quite well; and could speak Vulcan, which was not something that anyone else within the school knew how to do. I was grateful to have found someone with whom I could convers and find a friendship in; as illogical as it was at times. She didn't seem pleased by my reasoning for wanting to continue my studies in the library; on the contrary, she seemed to be angry. I tilted my head slightly to the side, silently questioning why it was that she seemed so upset._

_"It's the holiday Spock; come on! You shouldn't be studying. I know very well that that report isn't due until the second week of the new school semester. Why in the world are you in here working on it now?"_

_"I find it logical to-"_

_"Oh no you don't! You are not going to logic your way out of this one! You're going to come to a party with me, tomorrow night, and nothing is going to stop you from doing so. Do you understand me?" She said, her voice a crisp demand._

_I stared for several seconds, before arching my brow slowly. "A party for what, Miss Uhura? I find no need to celebrate anything."_

_"It's the new year, Spock. On earth, we celebrate that. As illogical as you may think it is, you're going." She paused in her speech to poke her finger at my chest, and took a step toward me, her eyes locked. "And you're going to like it. Think of it as a stud of human behavior when inebriated; since I know you've never been to a bar before."_

_I thought about that for a second, before nodding my head curtly, "I can accept those reasonings. What time will we be required to arrive at this party?"_

_"I'll come and get you around eight. Now, go back to your dorm and relax, stop studying. Vacation, Spock. You don't have to constantly be learning. I'll see you later."_

_She waved, smiled at me, and then slowly turned and walked away from my table. I glanced back toward my books, staring toward them for several moments. If I put them back on my shelf now, then I was going to lose my marks of what pages and what quotes I wished to use. Deciding I could risk it, I moved to a copy machine, and opened each book, copying each page I needed and paused to highlight which portion I was to use in my essay. I put the books back on the shelf, and within an hour of Uhura leaving, I was also departing the library. I pulled my coat onto my shoulders, buttoning it up, and ensured that my scarf was secure around my neck. Given the temperature of Earth during their winter season, I was certain my core temperature would cause me to feel as though I was freezing; which was unpleasant. So I bundled up, and moved out of the library, bag over my shoulder. I walked briskly toward my dorm, allowing my hands to rest in the pockets of my coat. The new year… What was I going to discover that was needed for this momentous earth occasion?_

* * *

"Spock?"

The voice roused me from my meditation. I frowned, eyebrows knitting together for a few split seconds. I hated being interrupted during my meditations; after all, I was accessing a very deep part of my brain, and I didn't want to be bothered. I stood slowly, smoothing out my robe as I did so, before walking forward, and opened the door slowly. A small boy with a rather brilliant mind was standing before me. I had met him not long ago, within the past few days. We had seen each other the night before as well. I arched my brow at him, before stepping out into the hallway.

"Hello, Chekov. What can I do for you?" I asked, my tone was brisk. I wanted to get back to my meditation. I hadn't even entered the part that was troubling me so much.

"I vaz vorried about you. You left party so soon last night. Uhura vaz vorried too. Are you all right?" He asked; his Russian accent was thick, and sometimes hard to understand, but he was speaking slowly today. I had the assumption that he was recovering from last night's alcoholic tendencies.

"I am fine, Chekov; though I am distracted. Perhaps you can return at a later date. I must be alone for now. The concern Miss Uhura and yourself have is not necessary; though it is appreciated. Thank you. I will return to my room now, if you do not mind."

Chekov almost seemed put off, but smiled his bright smile that he always held. "All right! I vill see you in Chemistry next week, da? Have good night!"

And with that, the boy left. I shook my head, turning quietly back to my meditation pad, where I knelt down once more. My eyes fluttered for a second, before falling closed. I took a deep breath, calming myself once more, before delving quickly back into my thoughts, allowing the memories to swarm within my mind and take over my body with the information I needed to process.

* * *

_What was it that drew me to wake the next day, and feel as though I was sick? I wasn't sure. My stomach seemed to feel knotted, and my mind was abuzz with thoughts. I almost felt as though I had a headache; which was very uncommon for my species. I made myself a hot cup of imported tea from Vulcan. Sipping it slowly, I let my eyes linger on the papers the littered my desk, on the several needing to be finished assignments. Of course I could get them all done within the day, but I had promised Uhura. So, I went about my daily routine. I mediated for the first hour, sipping my tea every now and then. After, I showered, and then moved to read a novel. By the time it was nearing six PM, I had adjusted to stand, and move to my closet, deciding I needed to find something to wear; something that Uhura would find appropriate._

_I shifted the several layers of clothing, until finding a blue button up, and a pair of black slacks. I dressed quickly, finishing my attire with a pair of black dress shoes, and my thick double breasted coat and scarf. I temporarily debated putting a hat upon my head, something to keep my pointed ears warm, but decided against it. Shaking my head, I picked the communicator up off the side table, and put it into my pocket, followed by the set of keys given to me for the dorm rooms as well as a few other select doors across campus. I left my dorm, closing the door behind me and locking it with a reassured click, before heading down the steps, and out onto the cold path to the parking lot that students living in dorms were assigned._

_Uhura was already there. She honked her horn twice, drawing my attention to her. I moved forward, quietly opening the door to the car before getting into the heated interior. I silently thanked whatever God that Uhura may worship that the car was warm. Perhaps I did need to have some form of head ware to keep my ears warm. I tilted my head, glancing at her, before looking straight ahead. It didn't take long for Uhura to start to talk, rambling about how excited she was for the party, and how she couldn't wait to hear my theories on different things that humans, specifically the males, did._

_I sat listening to her talk the entire ride, occasionally stating a few words of input. It didn't take long for us to get there, roughly fifteen minutes and thirty two seconds, give or take the few seconds to minutes I got lost in my own thoughts. She got out of the car excitedly, which I followed suit at a slower pace. She moved over to my side, putting her arms around my own arm, and tugged me forward, and toward a club whose music I could already hear from out on the streets. I frowned, digging my heals into the ground to stop myself from moving forward. It caused Uhura to pause, turning to stare at me with curious eyes._

_"What's wrong? Come on, Spock? You said you would come!" Uhura stated, her voice firm._

_I eyed the club for several moments, before reaching into my pocket, and produced a set of gloves. I pulled them onto my hands, before glancing at her, and nodded my head curtly, indicating that I was now ready to go into the building. She stared at me curiously, before surging forward once more, pulling me forward and to the large doors. She smiled at the guardsman, and put on something she had called the charm. I assumed it was something like flirting, as Chekov had stated, and watched curiously for a moment. It took her a mere two point for minutes before she had us within the club, and the heat of bodies and loud noise assaulted me._

_I was startled._

_I had stopped, staring around me with somewhat wide eyes, my eyebrows shot up. There were bodies everywhere, doing things that I did not think imaginable. Things that I did not think any person would do unless they were within the confines of their own room with their life partner. But, this was… different. Uhura was gone before I could gather myself. The music's lyrics were undetectable; merely a jumble of loud noises and drum beats that everyone seemed so intent to… for lack of a better word, grind to. The smell of the building was a mix of alcohol, arousal, and smoke from at least three different inhalant substances. The flashing lights were making my mind go nuts, unable to keep my brain from calming itself at the pulsing of each beat._

_I moved forward, walking slowly toward the bar. I ordered a water, which the man behind the counter seemed confused by. He stared toward me for several moments, before shaking his head and passed me a plastic cup. I sipped at the water slowly, eyes closing for a moment, trying to bring myself back to the serenity of my own mind. It was harder than I thought, considering the pulsing in the room._

_"SPOCK!"_

_My eyes snapped open, and I glanced over, staring down at a small boy, who was giggling and seemed rather giddy. I recognized him from my chemistry class that I took every Tuesday for two hours. He sat next to me. I had learned his name to be Chekov. He was a sixteen year old who had graduated high school at fifteen. He came from Russia, where he was a protégé. In America, he was already top of his class of Freshman's in college, and his intellect was something I found comfort in. But tonight, he seemed flush and unable to keep his stance proper. I arched my brow at him, before inclining my head lightly in greeting._

_"I did not know zat you came to party! Ohmygod! Spock! Vhat are you drinking? Drink this, da?! It is so much more tasteful! Oh!"_

_By the time the drink was put in my hand, Chekov was pulled away by another male, who laughed and pulled him toward the crowd of dancing bodies. I glanced down at the flute glass within my hand, staring at the slightly bubbly liquid. I sniffed at it, easily detecting the slightly sweet smell. I wasn't certain what it was, but I knew that it was probably something I would normally never drink. Considering I didn't drink anything but water and tea, this was extremely foreign. I frowned, tilting my head lightly to the side. Uhura said I had needed to experience the human celebration of new year… if this was one of the things that humans did, then I should partake in it, correct? I brought the glass to my lips, before tilting it back to allow the cool liquid to flow into my mouth, and down my throat. It seemed to fizzle at the entrance of my mouth, and caused a slight burn down my throat. I frowned, shaking my head, and took the glass from my lips. I wasn't certain if I liked it or not, but I found it rude to just set the glass down that I had been so graciously given. So, I took it with me, walking slowly forward, exploring the mass of bodies in front of me._

_As I walked, I sipped. I stared at several people who seemed to be on the brink of sexual intercourse. It was startling to know that they could be this open in such a place. A frown shifted onto my features as I was bumped and ran into. Several people attempted to pull me into some form of tribal dance, which I quickly declined and moved the other direction. As I neared the front of the stage, I could hear several people chanting. My eyebrows pulled together for a moment, confusion entering my eyes. The loud noises continued, and as it neared midnight, I heard the voices rise even louder. Five. FOUR. THREE. TWO! ONE!_

_And then chaos erupted._

_I wasn't certain what was going on. One moment the world was all focused on the stage, and the next, everything was happening at once. There were loud noises, snaps of firecrackers and confetti flying everywhere about me. People tried to grab me, their hands reaching, and I had to bat off several of them, though felt some grabbing my arm or my shoulder. I grabbed the junction of the neck and shoulder of one man, subduing him easily, before turning to break free of the crowd. I had to remove myself from this situation, it was too much._

_Overwhelming._

_Constricting._

_Someone grabbed me, and before I could pull away from the creature and shove his body away, something soft and plump was pushed against my own mouth. My eyes snapped open, and I stared ahead of me, shocked. What was this? I gasped, unable to hide the sudden shock that washed over my body. A spark seemed to erupt in my mind, causing my thoughts to go blank. The world around me was abuzz with activity, but the only thing that I could hear, feel, smell, see, was the lips that were pressed to my own. I tried to breath, and smelled a mix of alcohol and musk of a man. Man. This was a man… I tried to gather my thoughts, but something intruded my mouth. I had forgotten to close my lips, and within a mere millisecond, a tongue was pressed into my mouth, coaxing my own tongue, forcing me to respond._

_I was startled, uncertain. Scared… Was I scared? I tried to respond, but at the same time, was uncertain what I was doing. His tongue seemed to move along the entirety of my mouth, feeling every inch. He tasted of alcohol and something I was uncertain of. I didn't know what it was; what substance it could be. I cross checked everything I had ever tasted in my life, and nothing was familiar, nothing compared. I tried to take a step back, but instead, my brain formed something else. A noise, slipping from my throat without my permission. I tried to regain my thoughts, but everything was fuzzy; everything wasn't clear. I fumbled for what to do. Some noise pulled from the back, though I wasn't certain what it was. I was too distracted, my brain overwhelmed by this man that had my mouth preoccupied._

_Something spiked in me then, something that I wasn't certain what to call it. His arms went around me, pulling me closer to him, and I let out yet another moan, my own moving to grasp at his hips; specifically the shirt that seemed too big for his small frame. I was losing myself, losing myself in a man I had never met, never even had an intellectual conversation with… Never had a conversation with period. I was lost. I let my arms move, shifting to wind around his frame. Pulling him closer. I felt my own pants tightening, and the feeling was foreign to me; somewhat uncomfortable. Was I aroused? Was that hat this feeling was? I wasn't certain, and knew I would have to meditate on it later. Now that I could do so, I still wasn't certain. Perhaps it was that spark that I had felt when he first touched me; a spark that I had been informed meant something special, so said my father. And now I was there, kissing him, feeling his hardening member against my thigh._

_He was aroused as well?_

_Fascinating._

_Out of nowhere, a noise erupted from the stage. It was loud, and startling. Much like an explosion. I jumped, backing away from the stranger quickly in the darkened room. The lights had gone out. I lifted my eyes to stare at the ceiling for a few moments, before dropping them. Despite my heightened sense of sight in the dark, I had lost him. I stared for several moments, before shaking my head, and dashed out of the crowd of panicking bodies, shoving some out of my way as I moved. I finally found my way to the exit, where I panted, the cold bringing the heat of my body temperature down. I tried to calm down my racing heartbeat, my fuzzy mind._

_I walked home that night in the cold, leaving a message scribbled on a napkin on Uhura's car stating that. The cold was calming my body, bringing me back down to the normal state that I had needed so desperately. I was unable to calm down fully to the point of being able to think about what had happened, thought I was certain I would be able to at a later date. For now, I just needed to walk. So I did. I arrived home at two fifty three AM, in which I stripped of my attire, and went straight to bed, no longer thinking of the stranger. I needed the sleep, and thinking of him was going to do nothing but keep me awake. So, I slept, and I dreamed._

_Of a stranger whose kiss brought a spark to my mind that no other human touch had ever done._

* * *

A ping from my computer brought me out of my meditation once more. I decided I needed a break. It had been several hours since Chekov had stopped by. It was now almost eleven at night. I stood up, my body aching lightly at the stiff position I had been in. I walked quietly over to the computer, sitting down at my desk. Reaching for the mouse, I moved it smoothly, causing the small hand to shift on the screen before hovering over the email icon. I clicked it twice, waiting for it to pull up the page. After a few seconds, I stared at address it came from. I did not recognize it, but given it was from a member of Star Fleet Academy, the newest, and top rated school in the area, I opened it. I had gotten a letter before the break began stating that I had been accepted into Star Fleet Academy as one of its first members, considering they had just opened. I accepted gratefully, though explained that I needed to finish my semester at the current college I was in before being able to switch school. They agreed, and I was set to start in August.

I opened the email, staring at it quietly, my eyes curious.

_To: Spock starfleet .gov_

_From: JamesTKirk starfleet .gov_

_Subject: Living Quarters_

_Dear Mr. Spock, this is James Tiberius Kirk. I'm not really sure why I'm writing this, as we've never met. But, I recently found out that you were one of the only members of the first class of Star Fleet Academy to not have a dorm or roommate assigned. The same goes for me! I just recently moved up to the city so that I could find a place; and I found one. An apartment not far from the school. It's within walking distance. Um… So I was wondering if you would perhaps be interested in being roommates…_

_I know this is super weird, man, and don't feel obliged to agree! Just so you know a little bit about myself, I'm a junior when this semester is over. My GPA is high, and I am clean… sometimes. What man isn't? Um… I like to do puzzles sometimes… Man, I don't know what to say. But you know what, I'd really be grateful if you would at least check the place out before saying no. I look forward to a reply from you. And sorry to be a bother._

_Sincerely, James Kirk_

_Kirk out._

I arched my brow at the email, deciding that I needed to meditate on that as well. But for now, I needed to rest. I stood up, moving to my bed, before crawling under the heated blanket, and closed my eyes, my body easily coming to relax in the warmth, my mind slowly following suit. I was going to the school set up for only the most intellectual minds, which was a fantastic reason to stay upon earth. I had been contemplating leaving; returning to Vulcan to finish my studies and become one of their chief scientists. But instead, I remained on Earth, and it wasn't just due to the school. Flashes of memories and emotions washed over me as I recalled the night of New Years. I felt my body warm more than usual, and squeezed my eyes closed as tightly as possible.

He was my other reason for remaining on earth. I vowed to someday find him.

It was fascinating how just a kiss could keep me on a planet filled with illogical creatures.

Fascinating.


	2. Chapter 1

Jim sighed, pacing quietly in front of the front door to his new apartment. He had been informed that his new roommate was going to show up today, and he needed to know who it was. After contacting the school, they informed James Kirk that only one other male student within Star Fleet Academy didn't have a dorm, nor a roommate; lucky him. So he had sent an email to the student that hadn't shown up yet. Jim assumed that the missing student was from another country, or perhaps another planet. So, he waited anxiously for a response. And was met with one a few days later. He could still remember the letter as if he had just read it ( of course he had read it countless times himself ).

_To: JamesTKirk starfleet .gov  
_

_From: Spock starfleet .gov  
_

_Subject: RE: Living Quarters_

_In response to your query about where I will be staying upon my arrival at Star Fleet Academy, I am not certain. I was informed by Headmaster Pike that I would be set in a place to stay upon my arrival; though upon further research I have also found that a majority of the dorms on Campus have become occupied with the amount of new students arriving at Star Fleet Academy._

_Your offer to have me stay with you in an apartment outside of the school grounds is logical. By how you have described your grades as well as how you seem to live, I find that it would be a quick and good way to be able to study the lives of Humans. I will not be on Earth until Friday, August Seventh, at 0700. So I will meet you at the address of the specified apartment at 0900. I do not like tardiness, Mr. Kirk. So please be on time._

_Sincerely; Spock._

So, here Jim waited. Outside apartment 1701. He had always been told that the Enterprise complex was one of the best in the area. It was a little more expensive, but he didn't mind. He had done some slight research about Spock, though he still wasn't fully sure. He couldn't find much. But what he did find that he was coming from a planet known as Vulcan, which was also the name of the species of humanoids that lived there. Not much was known about Vulcan's, so he couldn't get more than that out of the computer; and like hell would the librarian actually give him the books he wanted after that small mishap with the encyclopedia section.

So he sat, and waited, and wondered. Would he be blue and have scales? Or maybe large horns coming out of his head with red eyes? Maybe he would have multiple limbs that humans didn't have. Or maybe he would be a slug, or some form of mist. Jim pursed his lips in thought, tilting his head to the side as he tried to decipher what he could be. What if he was some animalistic thing? Like… a human dog or something! Jim almost felt a sort of euphoric at the excitement of learning who this mysterious "Spock" was, and what he would look like.

"James Tiberius Kirk?"

Jim paused in his pacing, turning his head to look toward the voice. So this was his roommate? The Vulcan was tall, with dark hair, cut perfectly and not a hair out of line. His ears were pointed, but aside from that, everything about him seemed human. Upon further inspection, Jim could see that his eyebrows were different as well, more pointed. His skin was pale. His eyes were dark, sharp, and made Jim feel as though every inch of him was being judged harshly. He wore a light blue button up, buttoned to the second to top collar, and black slacks, with dress shoes completing his attire. His hands were behind his back, his stance rather refined.

Compared to Jim's disheveled look, he was a perfect person. Jim's hair was roused, messy. It looked as though he had just rolled out of bed. But everyone had told him that "sex hair" looked good on him. His shirt was loose, and ( probably ) dirty. And his jeans were old, warn, faded, and had a few holes in them. Dirty converse completed his own look, and Jim couldn't help but feel he was suddenly underdressed.

"Uh… yea?"

"My name is Spock. I am here to ascertain if this situation would be good for my person or not." Spock's voice was tight, his tone unreadable.

Jim blinked at him, before grinning, and cocked his head to the side, eyes locked, "Course. Come on in."

The two walked to the door, before Jim unlocked it quickly. He explained that Spock should ignore the mess, and he would clean it up soon. He was just busy unpacking still. Spock nodded his ever so slightly in response, before glancing around. He wandered into the living room, his sharp eyes glancing around, taking in every detail of the room from the two small couches, to the mess in the corner where a few boxes lay. He moved into the kitchen, eyes lingering around the area once more. He could see the dirt, and he found the need to clean the stove. He nodded his head lightly in acceptance, before moving out and toward a hallway connected to the living room.

From there he peeked into a room to the left. It was a study, lined with shelves, and a desk in the corner. A couch rested against a window. The shelves were empty, but Spock assumed that was due to the man not being done packing. He turned and continued forward, moving into another room to the right, and found a laundry room, as well as a bathroom. He frowned, eyeing the bathroom slowly. It needed cleaned, but at least it was usable; or he assumed so. He turned, walking back to the room that connected the three other rooms.

"Stairs?" Spock questioned, looking at the steps leading up.

"Yea. It's a two floor apartment. Pretty cool, huh?" Jim said, grinning.

Spock arched his brow, before he turned, and headed up the stairs, and turned to continue moving upward. He stopped on a small landing, glancing from door to door. He started on the right, opening the door to find an empty room. It was spacious, and had a single window facing to the South. Moving to the next door, he pushed it open. His eyes flickered. Another room. This one had two dressers, a bed, two nightstands, and a leather trunk. It was obvious that this one was lived within, by the way the bed was disheveled and the closet door open. He took a step back, turning to the last door, the one to the left, and pushed it open. A bathroom, somewhat spacious with green and cream walls. It was earthy. Spock seemed to enjoy the coloration and fee, despite it being a bathroom.

Spock nodded his head curtly, before turning and walking back down the steps, where Jim was waiting. He locked eyes with the human, before bracing his hands at the small of his back, his head tilted lightly to the side. Jim stared at him as if expecting him to say something, and when he didn't, Jim shifted as if uncertain what was going on. He found himself holding his breath, and shifted quietly from foot to foot. Spock arched his brow, his eyes flickering as Jim moved. He seemed to be trying to figure out what it was that Jim was doing.

"What is wrong, Mr. Kirk?" Spock asked, his eyes locked.

"Um… Do you like it? I mean, I know it's not finished and shit. But it's a nice place, right? It's big and has enough room for both of us and even a study! We could uh.. work out schedules and cleaning routines and stuff.. Ya know? It needs cleaned up; apparently the last tenant didn't take good care of it; which is how I got it so cheap, and-"

"Mr. Kirk, I believe you are rambling due to being nervous. I will assist in cleaning the apartment, as well as move into the unoccupied room. I believe if we stay on a strong, deep cleaning regiment and ensure that my things get here soon, we should be able to have the apartment cleaned up and livable by the beginning of the semester."

"You're aware that school starts on the first of September, right? That's less than a month."

"I am aware, Mr. Kirk. Perhaps we should begin?"

Jim stared at him for several minutes, uncertain about what just happened. But he quickly grinned, and nodded his head. Glancing around, he moved into the kitchen, kneeling down by the sink and opened the cabinet doors. He pulled out several different cleaning supplies; bleach, Clorox wipes, a few rolls of paper towels, and other chemicals. He set them on the granite counter, before glancing at Spock, who stood quietly within the doorway of the kitchen. Looking around, he puffed his cheeks out with air, before locking his gaze on Spock.

"We'll start in here, agreed?"

Spock glanced around for a moment, before nodding his head curtly. He walked over to a bottle of stove cleaner, and a few paper towels, before moving to the stove, and began a deep cleaning of it. He pulled all the burners and drip pans off, and put them in the sink, continuing onward. Jim paused in his cleaning of the floor, broom in hand, and watched his new roommate begin his work. A half smile formed on his features as he leaned against the broom. So this was his new roommate? An alien, yea, but he looked normal honestly. He seemed rather stuck up, and extremely smart; but who was Jim to judge? He chuckled slightly, shook his head, and began to sweep quietly as Spock cleaned the stove.

And thus, their life as roommates began. But what more could come from it?


End file.
